(i) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to hair cosmetic compositions and more particularly, to hair cosmetic compositions of the type which comprise extracts obtained by polar solvent extraction of plants and polypeptide compounds and which can impart, to hair, a suitable degree of set retentivity and good feeling to the touch.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art:
Hair style is one of the most important and charming points from the standpoint of beauty care and a variety of beauty treatments have been made. For instance, several techniques of suitably waving the hair using hair cosmetics are known including so-called permanent treatments by permanent waving techniques and transient treatments using set lotions or hair sprays. By the treatments, the hair is suitably set or dressed. However, the treatments by the permanent waving techniques may sometimes damage the hair considerably to such an extent that the hair cannot refresh. On the other hand, the treatments using set lotions of hair sprays are disadvantageous in that the hair is merely set transiently and thus the once set hair is broken simply by the action of moisture. Hence, both types of treatments are not satisfactory. Moreover, these techniques have the tendency of stiffening the hair and are not also satisfactory in the touch of the hair.
Shampooes are extensively used for the purpose of washing away soiling attached on the hair. However, currently available shampooes also wash away oil necessary for the hair, so that the shampooed hair becomes dry and split-ends or broken hairs are undesirably involved upon brushing. To avoid this, hair rinses or pre-shampooes are used, of which some contain oils or fats, causing the hair sticky.